A night in Florence
by CrushedCoppelia
Summary: That night, I was determined to cross the line of wishful Groupie Music Enthusiast thinking, and become more than a simple fan.


**_This goes for Laura -aka Ringoisastarr-. Two one-shots done, two to go, right??? I still don´t know why I promised that... XD_**

**_Anyway, this is the first one-shot of four, each for every McFly boy, and the next one is going to star Mr. Harry Judd himself. Oh, and when my brain decided to work, I'll think of a better summary, because the current one plain SUCKS lol._**

**_Hopefully, you'll like this, and you won´t hate my bad writing in some.... humm...... "hot" scenes XD_**

**_Read, review, and eat ice-cream, because ice-cream deserves attention -even more than boyfriends, I swear._**

**_love!_**

**_XOXO_**

**

* * *

  
**

According to my friends, I was quite weird. They didn´t mean it in a malicious way, because, hell, they were my friends and they just _couldn´t_ –some law of friendship or something we made when we were younger-, but I knew that some of the girls in my University didn´t say it with the same good feelings behind. But at 20 years old, I was already used to be treated like that, and as long as Chaz Lynch and Brittany Taylor were on my side I could deal with it. Since I was young, I've been called lots of things. Boycrazy, psycho fan, crazy girl, and as I grew up, even slut or tramp. Not like I was most of those things –dude, seriously, there's no way I can deny the first two-, but just because... well, the women kind can be a lot of things, and particularly malicious when want to it's one of them.

I remember when I was 13, and I told my grandma about this new band that was making it big time. I still remember her knowing smirk when she patted my head and said proudly to my mom "Carrie, little Flo is definitely a Granger". Right then, I was still too young to understand, or to _know_ the "story" of the Granger girls, so I really didn´t understand what she meant by that. But my grandma smiled to me, and told me that no matter what the rest of the world may or may not say to me, boys and men in bands were just irresistible and that most of them were there just to be grabbed.

It was a year later, in my fourteen birthday, when my Grandma decided to pass on to me the family wisdom. Or that's how she calls it with a joking grin in her face. She patted the place next to her in her big leather couch that was older than her for me to sit. "This," she started, as that was all I need to be suck in her story, like I always was, "is the couch were my mother shagged the King."

I remembered I was surprised. Not because of her crude vocabulary –I was used to it by now, having grown up with it-, but because I picture my great grandmother sleeping with the kind of England on that ratty couch, and that wasn´t something I would normally like to think of, much less when I was only 14.

My Grandma laughed. "No, no, sweetie. I mean _The King_, Elvis Presley, doll!" If any other person had said that, I would have probably just laughed it off as unimportant psycho blabber. But I couldn´t not believe my grandmother. She never lied, and she was straight forward, and direct and crude. Why would she lie to a fourteen-year-old about sex with a rockstar?

Back then, I was bestowed with the knowledge of thousand and thousands of years of music. All the women in the Granger family were music fans –at least, that was the only part I knew back then-, and my father was a punk star back when he was young, so I had grown up listening to every kind of music. From The Beatles to Sex Pistols and The Clash, Elvis Presley, Johnny Cash, Pavarotti or Alkan, and everything in between. So when to any normal girl, sleeping with a _rockstar_ would only mind if it was with Nick Carter, or Mark Walhberg, or Brian McFadden, or Lee Ryan, to me, Elvis Presley was a god.

"Really?!!" I exclaimed excited. I still remember her proud glance at me as she caressed my chocolate curls.

"Yes. And he wasn´t the only one. Supposedly, she also pulled Johnny Cash when she was much younger, but I was never really sure about that. I myself slept with Ringo Starr back in the day." She said, even more proud, as if it was a success. To me, it was. And I was slowly realizing what my granny was trying to say. The Grangers were _groupies_. "Well, yes. But now that term has so many bad innuendos, we prefer to be called Music Enthusiast." She laughed, tying her long bluish hair in a tall pony tail. My grandma was using a serious, _important_ tone, as if the Grangers were an important secret society, like the Masons, or something, but I knew she was joking with that part. She winked at me. "Your infatuation with this Danny Jones guitarist is just part of your family linage. You love for bands, music, and men in bands is just in your blood, you can´t do anything about it. Even your mother was a groupie, a Music Enthusiast. You know how your parents met?"

Of course I knew. "In one of my dad's concerts in Greece." I said. My grandma nodded. "Well, yes. But did you know that Carrie followed his band for half around the world until she finally got a date with the famous Salvador Degenaro? Your mom was just as me, and my mother, and her mother, and her mother before... The list probably goes to Tchaikovski's time. Apparently, our predecessor pulled Tchaikovsky himself, and her daughter was engaged with Alkan. But there's no way we can be sure of the first one. See? It runs in our blood."

So, seriously, there was no way I could fight it when I was raised in a Music Enthusiasts family, and that was why I never really cared when Madilon Carter, Queen Bee of the Professional Singer career in my university, said was a slut for wanting so bad to _shagged_ Danny Jones, guitarist of McFly. At least, I had a history to uphold it. I'm pretty sure she didn´t have an excuse like that to pull the whole hockey team.

And that was, too, basically, the reason why I was standing in the middle of the street yelling to my mobile like the world depended on that, ignoring the weird looks I was getting. Because really, the world was not on my side right then.

"WHAT?!!!" I yelled to my friend Brittany. "Danny's on that bar near Kensington?!!"

"_Chill out, girl! I was just calling to let you know, but if you scream to me like a Banshee on the loose..._" Brittany said and I could almost see her pouting.

"Ok, sorry, sorry, didn´t mean to. It's just that..."

"_Yeah, yeah. That you always thought you could die in peace after pulling that man. Save it, I know the speech head to toe. Jacob said he tried to call you, but your cellphone wasn´t working..._" She interrupted me, imitating my voice. I laughed, because she was right –and because mostly, I sounded like she made me sound, too- and because I had repeated that phrase a lot since my fourteenth birthday, thanks to my grandmother.

"Exactly. So I'm going to Ravish then. Right now." I said to her, stopping a cab with my amazing cab-stopping skills, and climbing in, telling the driver the address.

Ravish was one of the new _top_ pubs in London, and I had gone frequently since it had opened hoping for this opportunity. And yes, it was an opportunity to me, because I had never been face to face –TVs don´t count, right? - to Danny Jones, Playboy extraordinaire. Jacob Darren, owner of Ravish, had become somewhat a friend of me and my best friends, particularly because the three of us went there almost daily. He knew of my obsession –or love, depending how you see it- with Danny Jones, and he had promised he was going to let me know whenever the man step in his bar.

The last four months had been filled with many false alarms, because as soon as I stepped in Ravish after Jacob calls, Danny wasn´t there anymore. His bandmates were, and that was how I got myself a date with Dougie Poynter, the younger bassist of the band, a year older than me, which ended up as I wished it would end with Danny Jones. It had been just a one night stand –yeah, I love Danny, but, hell! I'm a woman, a Music Enthusiast, and Dougie was _fit_-, but, somehow, in the months after we slept together, and partly because we met more than once in Ravish, we had become somewhat friends. So much that, in fact, I had confessed my _love_ for the guitarist of his band. To my surprise, Dougie had laughed, finding the idea amazing, telling me his friend wouldn´t think about it twice if we happened to see each other face to face. It had been a week since then, and I had now the opportunity to probe that theory. I wasn´t really doubting it, though. Danny _was _a playboy, he had shagged countless women, and he wanted to pull countless more.

That night, I was determined to cross the line of wishful Groupie Music Enthusiast thinking.

Ravish was at the top of an offices building, so paparazzi weren´t that usual. Yet. So it was easy to get there unnoticed. I opened the door almost desperately, to be received with Jacob mocking smirk and encouraging wink.

"Still here this time." He said to me when I reached the bar. "He's in one of the VIP up there, with Miss England, but they were discussing just a while ago. Not sure what happened..."

"Miss England? And why did you called me?" I asked, a little surprised. Dude, I was pretty, but not Miss England material. Why wouldn´t any man chose me over Miss England? Stupid Jacob.

He winked at me. "I have this hunch..." He joked. But maybe he wasn´t lying, because he couldn´t even finish his phrase that Laura Coleman herself ran down the VIP little reserved rooms in tears. Jacob and I watched her amazed as she stormed out of the pub, wondering just what the hell had happened. "What are you waiting for?" Jacob voice surprised me, as he nudged me towards the place where Laura Coleman had come out from.

And, really, how could I deny that?

I felt nervous as I walked up the fours steps separating the VIP room from the rest of the place, but I didn´t have to walk too much before stopping, right in the third small _room_ covered vaguely with curtains in deep red, black and dark orange. It was quite a sexy place, let me tell you. Before I kept walking, my eyes focused on the floor, where there was a huge recent stain of a deep maroon colour.

"... Is that... _wine_?" I wondered out loud, following the liquid to the black leather sofa half covered with the curtains, but not enough for me not to notice who was inside. Probably because those curtains were not placed to _covered_, more like someone had opened them... to run away...

It was Danny Jones.

Sitting against the leather with dark jeans and a midnight blue shirt, his face covered with red wine, his curls starting to lose form for the liquid too, and his shirt sticking to his chest seductively. I think my heart skipped a beat –or two or three- as I stood there staring at the fantastically sexily delightful image in front of me. I was tempted to kneel in front of him and pray to him like he was a god.

He certainly looked like one.

"What," his voice took out of my reverie, making me focus on the perfect angles of his face, "are you looking at?" He asked, sounding almost annoyed.

I felt myself blushed ten thousands different shades of red, and all my courage I usually had in me disappeared just like that.

" I-I'm sorry... But I saw wine on the floor, and...." I trailed off, pretending to turn around and live. I could wait, right? I wasn´t going to die if I didn´t sleep with him tonight... Right?

But all that became immaterial. Danny didn´t let me go far, grabbing me by my elbow and hugging me to his chest strongly, inside the room, with the curtains separating me from _real_ life. My heart started to race, my cheeks were burning hot, and I couldn´t shake the anxious feeling out of my body.

"What-.. What are you doing?!" I asked, surprised.

"Right then...you were looking like you wanted to shag me." He stated, his lips hot against my ear, his arms around my torso pressing me to him.

"T-that's not true..." I muttered half-heartedly. How the hell did he _know_?!

Just as fast as he hugged me, he let go of me. "Joking, I was just joking." He laughed, leaving me even more confused. Was he on crack or something, by any chance? I thought they weren´t supposed to do drugs....

"... What?" I asked, sounding completely pathetic as I turned around to face him. I'm not sure if that was the right thing to do, because as soon as I was in front of him, looking at his wine-stained face, I just couldn´t go back.

"It's just that I _really_ want to get laid." Danny Jones whispered huskily to me. He took a grip of my wrist, pushing me strongly but softly against the wall, probably giving me time to knee him where it hurt and ran away if I didn´t want this, and then, he buried his face in my neck. His teeth moved up and down my neck followed by his tongue, licking, biting, nipping... No one had did to me what he was doing right then, or not as good as he did it. I couldn´t refrain a moan as one of his hands let go of my wrist and moved to my leg, sliding it up his waist so he could be closer to me. I felt his erection against my thigh, giving me shivers up and down my spine.

_Good lord... __I can die in peace right now and I wouldn´t complain...._

He moved apart from my neck, smirking at me. "So you _were_ staring. I can see that your body was waiting for me." Danny grinned seductively, taking my shirt and my bra up to my chest, and then moving his lips to my bare breasts.

It was pretty hard to form coherent thoughts, so I couldn´t even feel slightly offended –like any woman should upon such a comment-, and that's going to be my official excuse. But the truth was that I was beyond happiness right then, with my hands grabbing his shoulder and buried in his soft curls that were turning sticky with the wine. I didn´t even cared that he was ruining my favourite Donna Karan NY white top with red wine. I would give my Jimmy Choos for this willingly.

"Do you know me?" Danny asked, licking my cheek sensually. _Dude, who doesn´t know you_? I wondered inside, but I couldn´t say anything out loud, desperately trying to keep my breath and calm my heart. His hand moved from my bum to my thigh, sliding inside my thong with a fluid move, and after that, my mind was shot to the space, disappearing on me and abandoning me with an out-of-control body. He laughed, his body vibrating against mine. "I see... _That's_ why you are already like this...." He grinned, moving his hand in my between my legs with expertise. I was quite sure you could make a whole new Kama Sutra just with him. Maybe even a new Tantra religion, or something like that. I was in, for sure. "And you?" Danny asked, kissing me on the lips with the hunger of a shipwrecked, leaving me almost bruised and swollen but more than pleased with it. He _was_ a god. A sex god. A Greek sex god. "What's your name?"

My neurons took their sweet time to reorganize enough so I could give him a proper answer, and I finally breathed out, between moans of pleasure. "Fl... Florence." I whispered, clutching to him for dear life. If the bastard dared to stop there I was going to personally kill him, I swear. At least in my mind.

Danny smirked. "Cute name." He said in a husky voice, taking off his belt and unzipping his jeans. He wasn´t wearing boxers. "So, Florence...." Danny continued, sliding my thong down and grabbing both my legs to circle his waist. He took something out of his back pocket, and when I realized what it was, I was more than thankful that at least one of us was still smart. I had totally forgotten about condoms. "I'll give you the time of your life." He assured me, right before thrusting inside me with a fast movement that leaved me gasping for air. Danny mouth was over mine before I could totally regain my breath, kissing me as his speed grew moving in and out of me. I hugged him even closer to me, moving to keep his pace.

_Could I die of pleasure, I wonder? If so, it would be such a sweet way to die..._

His hands were holding me up from my bum and my leg as I managed with the little active neurons I still had to unbutton his shirt, moving it down his shoulders, licking his sweaty skin, tasting the wine that had dried there. It was by far one of the sexiest moments of my whole life.

"Girl... aren´t you a little bit too _excited_?" He smirked, not waiting for an answer and surely not receiving one. I was too busy concentrating on the moment to answer, thank you very much.

"Danny, god..." I moaned, as he sped up his pace even more. In this world... I had already gotten what I wanted the most. I seriously couldn´t ask for anything else in my life, no Christmas presents, or birthday presents, or dates or whatever –which not necessarily meant I wasn´t going to, though. If he world finished the next day, I wouldn´t want anything else. Nothing else, but... this. This night, this moment, this man...

"Girl..." He muttered against my skin. I could feel it, we were both close to climax. I grabbed his face in my hands, looking right in his blue eyes, before kissing him like the world _was_ about to end. I wasn´t sure what I was expecting to see in his eyes, but what I did saw surprised me. He wasn´t looking at me like I was just a sex doll he used because he was horny. It seemed almost... like he was interested, or something.

I couldn´t keep thinking after that, because the excruciatingly delightful feelings that invaded me were too strong to overpower anything else. Anything else but the feeling of Danny kissing me back as he thrust inside me one last time.

We collapsed exhausted to the sofa, breathing hard, gasping, but pleased. At least, I knew _I_ was pleased. I wondered if I could do like my great grandmother, buy the sofa, and keep it as a trophy or something. It would be nice to know tomorrow that this was not just been a perfect dream.

I might have fallen asleep, because when I opened up my eyes again, I was alone. Alone, with a bottle of Pellegrino, Danny's belt and _dressed_. The rest of the night was quite a blur, but I remember fixing my hair, my makeup, drinking the water and _somehow_ made my way back to my home.

The next morning, my daze of having _finally_ pulled THE Danny Jones still remained, so my first classes of the day were a blur just like everything had been since I woke up alone in Ravish. I was wearing Danny's belt, just to be sure I hadn´t been passed out drunk with a miraculous absence of a hangover.

"WHAT?!!!!" My two best friends yelled at me when I told them what had happened. Every single soul in the campus' cafeteria turned to look at us weirdly, but I was just too happy to get mad or to care. Hell, _I_ had slept with Danny Jones from McFly, what had they done last night, huh?

"You slept with Danny Jones?" Chaz said, blushing a little bit. She was adorably shy, but with us, her friends, she let go of her shyness a little bit, and there was no way you could make her shut up. I loved her as she was.

"You mean he _used_ her. Dude, he used you!" Brittany snapped, smacking my shoulder.

"Yes, he did." I grinned, smiling dreamily.

"She seems.... happy...." Chaz whispered, confused or surprised, I wasn´t sure.

"You know why!" I laughed, pure sheer happiness filling me head to toe. "It had always been my dream! Since I-..."

"-Was 13 and first saw him on TV." Chaz and Brittany said at the same time.

"Yeah, we know _that_ speech too." Brit snapped, but I could tell she was angry or anything.

"Well.... Grandma Kristen says it's in her blood, right?" Chaz laughed. "She's just a groupie by heredity."

"Exactly! You can´t hold it against me, it wasn´t my choice!" I joked.

"Well.... I guess that if it makes you happy, then I'm happy too..." Brit accepted, shrugging. "But what after it, huh? You shagged me, and then? Any future plan or something? At least for getting _test_?"

"He remembered to wear a condom. And I don´t want nothing else! It's going to be my most precious memory, and when I'll buy Jacob's sofa, my most precious possession! I'll live happily just with that." I said dreamingly.

"What do you mean _he_ remembered to wear a condom? Woman!! Are you stupid or what? He shagged half the female population in the _world_!" Brit exclaimed angrily at me. I admit it, she did have a point, but I was too happy to worry about that!

"I'm not listening to you." I said in a singsong voice, covering my ears with my hands and singing Walk in the sun loud enough not to hear my friends.

"Well, at least she's not going to end up marrying a punk rocker covered in tattoos and piercings." Chaz joked, elbowing the blonde girl next to her.

By the time launch time was over, the three of us were back to normal, laughing about every little thing we could, mostly involving Bitchy Madilon and her newest sexcapade with the football team this time. Seriously, and she dared to call _me_ a slut? I didn´t even slept with a whole _band_, let alone a whole _team_!!

We departed our different ways for our evening classes, and then met again for dinner. The three of us were renting a small apartment together near the campus, because, after a whole year experience living in the dorms, we would have sell our hair or an organ to move out. In our first year of school, we had ended up living in three rooms next to each other, each of one with a desperately annoying roommate. I was rooming with _Madilon_, so you get an idea of my torture. Brit was with a drama student, who believed in the night her brain cells work better and expend every single night reciting things out loud. And I mean _real _loud. And sweet Chaz had ended up with an aspiring psycho killer that had to take as many pills as you can think of and she still couldn´t act half normal.

So for us, living together had been a blessing. Still was, particularly when you were heading to a concert that night and didn´t have the slightest idea of what to wear, or money to buy something new. Having two other wardrobes to explore in order to find the perfect outfit was just amazing. And I was really nervous to go, because it was a McFly concert. I knew I shouldn´t be feeling like that, but I couldn´t help it. I was building up anticipation like I was Buttercup.

"Relax, my friend." Brit ordered as were walking inside the venue. It was a special gig, so the place wasn't as big as Wembley, and it was far more cosier. She had moved her contacts, and we were getting inside by a side door, not need to do the long as hell line. Her father was part of the music industry and with the –real, by the way- excuse we had exams and wouldn´t like to worried about the time we got to the venue, Mr Taylor accepted immediately to ask _someone_, whoever, to let his baby and her friends inside by the staff door. The Taylors were swimming in money, and that was partially the only reason we managed to make many payments of our flat, especially in Christmas time.

"I am relaxed." I stated as we moved to the very front of the venue, right in front of the stage. I could see the drums already set, the guitars ready, the bass in place and some tech guys finishing the last arrangements.

Around me, the place was surrounded by women from all ages, and not a lot of men. I'm not saying men don´t like McFly, but there are mostly women the ones to do whatever they could to get one of those special tickets for tonight.

Suddenly, the lights were on, blinding me with purple, pink, red and blue shots of colour, as the music started to sound, blasting the speakers, and McFly jumped to the stage.

Every time I saw them live, it was like the first time. They were amazing on stage, taking you to his world, making you feel they were singing for _you_ out of every other person in the place. You could tell they loved what they did, and that they weren´t there for the money. It was something on the way they moved on stage, and how they interacted with _us_, the crazy in love fans.

I'm not sure when, if when they started POV or if it was for The Last Song, but I started to cry of emotion, like every other of their gigs I went to. I just loved to see them on stage, it was amazing, it made me happy. I wondered if my mom had cried too, or my grandma, or her mother? Maybe it ran the family.

And Danny was just... perfect.

He was the best voice, the best face, the best guitarist of the world. I was so happy and lucky to have been born in his time. I felt like none other singer or band member could be like he was, no matter if it was Sid Vicious, or Paul Strummer, or Elvis Presley or Ringo Starr. There was no other Danny Jones, and he was the one I... The one I had started to fall. I knew he was out of my league, and before, it hadn´t been a problem. But sex brought everything closer, and harder, and now I couldn´t help but truly fantasize about him and me together. It was more than crazy, psycho. My experience with him, even when it made me more than happy, it had changed everything completely.

"Oh, god, it was perfect!!!" Brit yelled, jumping up and down, hugging me and Chaz.

"It was pretty good. They're really amazing. The drums are great." Chaz said laughing.

"Oh, I know. They're perfect." I pouted. "Too bad we can´t stay for the encore."

"What?! Why?" My friends snapped surprised.

"Because I _seriously _need to go to the bathroom and you're coming with me!" I laughed cheekily, dragging them with me to the edge of the venue, towards the stairs that lead to the bathrooms.

"Lord, Flo! I almost died! I thought you had planned on us to be abducted or something!" Brit laughed.

"Let's hurry up so we can see at least the second encore!" Chaz asked. We managed to pushed our way to the bathrooms first, beating to it to hundreds of girls, by the simple and pretty smart –if I say so myself- of sneaking in the men's bathroom. Really, they've got more loos, cleaner place, and it's always empty!

Chaz almost died of a heart stroke when we pushed her inside, particularly because there was not many _sneaking around_ as we just blasted the door open and there was a man on the pissoir. But, thankfully, she survived, and we did our deal as fast as we could, one at a time so the other two could see no one interrupted. Not even eight minutes later, and we were back on our way to the stage. At least until my mobile started to ring with a Busted song.

"Oh, wait. You two go, I'll meet you in a little bit!" I said, turning to pick up the phone, thinking it was my mother. "Hello?"

"Yeah, if you don´t find us, you know where we'll be after the concert!" Chaz yelled at me as she and Brit pushed to the front of the stage.

"_Florence?_"

My heart died right then and there. _That voice...._

"..._Florence, are you there?_" Danny Jones didn´t wait for me to answer. "_You... came here tonight, right? You were right in the front._"

"Danny?" I asked in a low voice, just to make sure I wasn´t dreaming. "This can´t be!! How do you know my number?!!"

I heard his laugh at the other side of the line, and that made me smile. Stupid, I know, but I couldn´t help it. "_After we had sex, when you were sleeping I looked it in your mobile. Not a very smart thing to do, to have your own number under Florence Doll._" He laughed. My first thought was _Oh my god, he's a stalker!!!!_, but curiously, I was worried or afraid. I actually liked it.

Danny Jones could stalk me as much as he wanted.

"I… I can´t believe it…." I whispered amazed.

"_I want to see you again_." He confessed, sounding almost worried about my reaction. How could he? Of course I was going to accept! He was Danny Jones, for Sid's sake!! "_Wait for me in the door of my dressing room after the encore. Let's do it one more time._" Danny said, and I could hear his smile, noticing his… _nerves, _were that _nerves_? "_Ok?_"

"…. Yeah, ok." I smiled, nodding like an idiot. He didn´t wait for my answer as he hand up on me, but I didn´t care. He had _called me_ because he wanted to see me again. I had lied earlier, if I died _now_, then I wouldn´t have to ask for anything else. How could he expect me not to fall for him when he did things like that, and sounded adorably cute as he did them?

The lights went on as the sound of the music before I could totally react. I was still holding my mobile against my face, when I heard his voice all across the stage. "Let's do it one more time!!!!" He yelled.

And I knew he was talking to me.

I was expecting _anything_, but this…..

I was beyond nervous as I wait anxiously for the encore to finish. Once it did, I made my way to the staff stairs that lead to the backstage and the dressing room, trying not to look to desperate to reach the man of my dreams. The door was covered by two huge security men, and a couple of girls were standing there, waiting, hoping, to be let in. And I was supposed to do it. How the hell was I actually supposed to do it?!!

Slowly, I approached one of the men, and caught his attention by cleaning my throat. "Hi, I'm... hum…. Florence. I'm not su –" I didn´t need to say anything else. The man smiled at me and moved from the door.

"Yes, yes, Miss Florence. The door is the fifth on the left." He said politely. If I was surprised before, now I was in shock.

I saw him in front of his dressing room, wearing only his jeans, a pair of blue boxers, and a towel over his shoulders. His bandmates were eating their hearts desires in the table of the staff, while Danny talked to a young girl with a VIP pass around her neck, probably his PR or something. My knees went weak at the sight of his perfect abs, such a tempting image… I wondered how that girl managed not to drool.

"Hi… Florence." He smiled widely when he saw me, walking to me with his sexy anatomy, as if the world belonged to him. It probably did, for all I knew.

"Why do you do this?" I blurted out, not sure why. Danny looked at me surprised, but then he smirked, reaching for my arm to push me close to him.

"Why?" He said, linking his fingers with mine, and guiding me to his band's dressing room, with a huge McFly banner across it. Danny closed the door behind us, pushing me to the wall to kiss me passionately. I forgot anything after the kiss. Who cared? I was with Danny Jones and _he_ had called _me_. Not Laura Coleman. "Because… I can´t forget your body. Your smell is around me all the time, so much that I even learned it was Chanel #4. I want you." He confessed, throwing his towel to the floor and holding me up with my legs around his wait to sit me on the table. My top and bra followed the towel not too long after, as his hands roamed over my body like they were treasure hunting and didn´t want to leave any centimeter without thorough exploration.

After that, it all went downhill, every single piece of clothing we had ended up in the floor, and we shagged each other's brains out for hours. Sometime between the third and the sixth time I remembered my friends, stopping him enough so I could text them not to worry. It was way too late for them to be waiting for me, though, but I would feel less guilty if I at least let them know before seeing them face to face.

It was almost six in the morning when we were won over by exhaustion, collapsing on the sofa that was placed on the dressing room, gasping for air. Danny circled my waist with his arms, closing his eyes, not even worrying about putting some clothes on to fall asleep. I would have loved to stay there, in his arms, but I needed to get myself to my house, so I tried to move out of his grasp without waking him up.

It didn´t work, and before I could even take one of his arms away of me, he moaned in his sleep, holding me closer to him, and opened his eyes slowly.

"Are you trying to sneak out on me?" He asked sleepily, with a look that could have been a glare if he was wide awake. He wasn´t.

"Hum…No?" I said slowly, freezing where I was.

"Good." Danny whispered huskily. "Then get back to sleep." He ordered.

"Yes… That's what I'm trying to do… I need to go to my house, Danny."

"No, you don´t. You are going to stay here." He mumbled, hugging me even closer to his naked body. He was acting almost like a little child, which was kinda adorable and pretty hard to reject.

I sighed. "It's not like I want to…"

"Then don´t do it. You don´t have to do anything you don´t want."

"Believe me, I do. I have to work tomorrow, and classes. If you just let me go, then I could… -"

"Fine, fine." Danny yawned. "I'll drive."

What else was I supposed to do? I tried to make him understand I didn´t need him to drive me home, telling him he should rest after a gig and the night we had, but he didn´t listen to me, not really awake yet. Danny started to get dress, and I did the same, feeling slightly giddy inside. Danny Jones, THE Danny Jones, was driving me home. I was in heaven.

"Hum… Are you sure you're able to drive?" I asked once we were in his flashy Porsche, as he grasped the steering wheel with both hands and yawned.

"Yes. Of course!" He answered with a wide smirk, and I decided to trust him on that. After all, my house was only ten minutes away of the venue, so I couldn´t be at much risk in that short amount of time. However, any preoccupation was futile, seeing as as soon as we were on the road, Danny woke up completely, driving like a psycho man, as if he wanted… to get rid of my faster. That thought hurt, and I couldn´t convince myself of the opposite, no matter how much I told myself he had _offered_ and insisted in driving me home.

"Thank you for bringing me home." I murmured almost shyly when he parked in front of the old building where I lived with my two best friends. I got out of the car, and he followed me, walking me to the front door.

"It's nothing." Danny said, rubbing his eyes with the back of his hand. He seemed tired, and exhausted. He probably _did_ want to get rid of m-… "When are we going to see each other again, Florence?"

Or not.

I stared at him surprised, unable to hide my wide-eyed expression. "…What?"

"I want to see you again." He stated. "When?"

"Oh… Well… I couldn´t get tickets for your gig in Oxford… and it's quite far away from me… So I think next time would in…. your Wembley gig?" I said. Almost in three weeks.

"No!" Danny snapped, surprising me even more with his spoiled brat tone. That dude was schizo or something. But apparently he liked the idea of waiting that much less than I did. "Tomorrow. I'm going to be in the studio of Paco Jacobsen, for a photoshoot for the campaign of Pepe Jeans." He said, kissing me on the lips once more before getting back again in his car.

"Oh, but I –" I tried to explain, but he didn´t let me.

"I'll wait for you there." Danny stated, speeding away on the streets.

"…. What the hell…?" I murmured, shocked. I didn´t understand a thing. Nothing at all. Did he like me? Because, seriously, even with his schizo changes of humor, he was crazy if he thought I could just not fall for him. The man was perfect –and perfectly schizo, too- and I liked him so much that I…. well, I was afraid.

I knew if I let me fall for him completely, the one that was going to get hurt in the end was going to be me. Not every groupie married the star, and for all I knew, my mother could be actually the only one in doing it. And the groupie didn't fall in love with the star. She fell in love with the music first, and liked the body second. I was doing it all wrong.

After a quick shower and changing into my pajamas, I went to bed. But it was to no use, I just couldn´t fall asleep. All I could think about was Danny's words… and, yes, doing it again with him tomorrow. I thought it would be amazing, to be able to have the _right_ to sleep with him every day, every night, to be his girlfriend. But I wasn´t stupid, and I knew that was as close as impossible as I could possibly get. To him, I was just a groupie. Just an easy shag. Maybe even a good one. But that was it. All that romantic thoughts were just in my head, and were not going to be make reality.

Even when I was happy at the moment, I knew that, if I didn´t stop myself, I was going to regret it later.

The next day at four in the afternoon found me inside the Paco Jacobsen –current star photographer- studio. I tried to convince me, and my friends, and it was not the smart thing to do, but it was useless. Even Brit said I wasn´t going to be losing anything because, apparently, I was already in love. Chaz encouraged me to go, too, saying I should do whatever my heart wanted me to do, because it was better to live the moment than regret it on the future, and that, anyway, a human being could live out of memories. I have the best of friends, really.

Knowing Danny was going to be doing a photoshoot for a Pepe Jeans campaign, I had a vague idea of what to expect. Few clothing, sexy poses, sexy lighting… But even when I had _expected it_, it hurt. Danny was in front of the cameras, wearing only a pair of jeans, sitting over a white bed with a half naked girl attached to his torso. She was a famous supermodel whose name I couldn´t remember, but she was beautiful, and she was wearing only a pair of skinny jeans skin-tight, with her almost nonexistent chest pressed to Danny's.

"Oh, that's _great_!!" Paco Jacobsen was saying, shooting photo after photo, delighted with the image in front of him. "Yes, yes, that's perfect!... Now, a little bit closer. Sarah, as if you're getting the best derby of your life!"

"_Derby_?" I heard one of his assistant asked in a low voice, confused. The photographer glared at him.

"Like he's giving you head. Better for your poor intellect?" Paco Jacobsen snapped, turning back to the couple and ignoring the humiliated boy. "Now, Danny, look over here!"

That was when Danny saw me, and I could almost notice his luscious smirk, that made me go weak on the knees. I blame his smirk, the fact he was not wearing any shirt, and the whispered comments about how a great couple _Sarah_ and Danny made for it. It made me feel sick.

"Well, great. That's it for now, let's all take a break and relaxed moods!" Paco Jacobsen yelled, giving his camera to another assistant, as a young woman approached the model with a towel to cover her nudity. Danny seemed to ignore her, his eyes focused on me, but she was not having it.

"Danny… you were great today. You know you can call me up any time you feel like it." _Sarah_ whispered huskily, kissing his cheek before walking out of the place.

"Florence…" Danny grinned at me, a treacherous smirk on his lips. I knew he was going to say something I probably was not going to like. I had somehow got used to that expression by now. It was Schizo Danny _al ataque_. "What's wrong? You look hungry for sex. Do you want me?" The –very fucking sexy- bastard said out loud, so everyone around us heard him. I blushed furiously, feeling humiliated and… and angry. How could he be so different in a matter of seconds, hours?!!

He walked closer to me as he put a shirt on, leaving it unbuttoned. Danny caressed my cheek with one hand, passing his fingers for my lips. "If you confess it _right now_, we could do it."

And right then I had too much. Yeah, I had fallen in love. Yes, I thought he was a god, or as close as a god as any mortal could get. But that didn´t give him the right to treat me like that.

I smacked his hand away of my face "Those things…" I started, angry with him, but more with me. Because I was bloody jealous, and I just couldn´t control me. "You better tell them to that model." I snapped.

"What did you say?" Danny asked, surprised, his expression changing altogether. But I didn´t stop to see how he would be now. No, I turned around and stormed out of the studio, to the back door, hoping to get an easy escape.

I was an idiot. I should have listened to the _other_ part of my Grandma tales, and not only the romantic part. I should have paid attention to the part of broken hearts, or smart girls that loved them and leaved them and didn´t fall in love. And, now that I was at it, I should probably have also listened for a way to escape a horde of crazy paparazzi trying to get a good picture of…. _Whom, _exactly?

"Here she comes!" One of the men yelled when I opened the doors.

"She's going out!" Another one added. And then I was blinded by the flash of thousands of cameras shooting at the same time.

"What's your relationship with Danny Jones?!"

"Did you know about what he did to Laura?!"

"Do you have something to say about your supposed abortion?!"

I was too surprised to pay attention to the questions, glued to the spot as I was. They had mistaken me for Sarah What's her face, but they soon realized their stupidity.

"Eh..? Shit, she's not Sarah Warngrel…" One of them said.

"She's just an ordinary girl…" Another one sighed, disappointed. Well! Good, because then I wasn´t the only one! I felt like snapping at them too. What was wrong with been an ordinary girl, huh?!!

As she was reading my mind, one of the female paparazzi said in an apologetic voice: "Danny never would date a girl like her… Too bad."

She was right, but it hurt to hear it, and I didn´t feel like particularly listening to it. Hell, my ear, my chose of what I hear, right?

"Oy, Florence!!! Dammit… Florence!!"

Like Danny's voice. I didn´t want to hear his at all, and yet there he was, yelling at me, running after me and slamming the doors open. He didn´t even have a respect for my choice of things to listen. The nerve of the man.

"What did you just say?! Explain yourself!!" He ordered, but there was a strange note in his voice I couldn´t quite pinpoint. Thankfully, the paparazzi pandemonium gave me a chance to run away, as everyone started yelling for him, asking question about his love life and whatnot.

"What's your relationship with actress Dianne Kirsch?

"There are rumors about a supposed son of yours…"

"It's true you hit Laura Coleman?"

"Aah?" I heard Danny confused by the bombarding of question, but I was trying to get the hell away, so I didn´t turn when he called my name desperately. He probably just wanted a reason to escape the questioning. "Shut up. Go away!" He exclaimed annoyed, but the paparazzi didn´t listen to him, yelling over his voice. At least, until Danny yelled back at the top of his lungs: "THE ONE I SHAG EVERY DAY IS HER!!!!!"

I'm not even sure if he pointed at me, or if he did it just to get the paparazzi out of his case. I just kept running, willing myself not to cry. Dude, I was an idiot, but surely not the first idiot in the world, and obviously not the last one. And every idiot survived, sooner or later, and most idiots weren´t able to save face. I had managed to at least do that. To Danny, I was not going to be the stupid slut willing to crawl to his bed whenever he felt like it.

Strangely, that thought didn´t make me feel better.

I was stopped some blocks away of the studio by the shrieking sound of an expensive, fast car hitting the brakes as if he was in NASCAR. Surprised to have a car stopping like that next to me, I stopped too, wondering if I had just offered myself to the kidnapped.

"Get in!! Stupid girl!" Danny snapped at me from the driver seat of his car.

"Stu -…" I started, shocked to see him there, to listen his words. "Dude! Don´t call me stupid, you idiot! Just because you think I'm something you can have whenever you feel like it doesn´t mean I _am_! I can´t be with you anymore. I don´t _want_ to be with you anymore." I snapped.

To my surprise –but, really, I should be used to it by now-, Danny laughed. "Do you really think you can get away of me? I know you can´t stop loving me, Flo. You're like an open book when we had sex. You show every single one of your emotions when we sleep together. That's why –"

"There's Danny!!!"

We both turned towards the place the yell came from, where the paparazzi were coming towards us shooting photos desperately, yelling questions in order to get the first dib in whatever Danny was doing.

"Fuck." He muttered, standing in his knees on the seat fast to hold me up from my waist, taking me inside the car. "You can ran away of the paparazzi, Flo, but you can´t run away of me. Never." Danny smiled at me, sitting me next to him and buckling my seatbelt. "We get out of this one, and I swear I'll explain."

My inner Xena wanted to protested, kick him where the sun don´t shine, and get the hell out of his fancy car. But I wasn´t a Xena. I was a Music Enthusiast. So I nodded. "Fine. But you better make it a worthy explanation. Otherwise…" I didn´t need to finish my threat, he understood, winking at me as he locked our doors and sped off. Fifteen minutes later, we were parking in his garage, and stepping out of his car. Silently, he grabbed my hand in his, guiding me up a small set of stairs towards the living room of his house.

"Want to drink something?" He asked, and by his tone I knew he knew he was stepping in thin ice. I almost smirked. Danny Jones was acting carefully around _me_. That was seriously Diary worthy.

"A Diet Coke would be nice, if you have one."

Danny nodded, opening his fridge and taking a can of diet coke for me and a bottle of Corona for him. "Come here, let's go to the living room."

I was surprised at how tidy the place looked, for a Playboy bachelor living alone, and at how much I actually liked his style. Not too flashy not too vintage not too consoles-sanctuary… just perfect. I couldn´t help but smile softly as he motioned for me to sit in the black leather sofa, and then he sat next to me.

"So…" He said softly.

"So. Why the hell do you act like a psycho? Do you suffer from schizophrenia or something? And what were you going to say when the paparazzi interrupted you?" I interrupted. I couldn´t just sit there and wait for his proper answers, so what?! Sue me! And yes, I'm sticking my tongue out at you right now. Just so you know.

Danny laughed, holding my hand at me. "Well…. I don´t think I act like a psycho and I'm not schizophrenic –"

"I beg to differ."

"Yeah, well, I _did_ act like a schizo with you, right?" I nodded. "Well… It's not a good enough reason and it's going to sound like an excuse, but… well, I liked you since the first time I saw you with Dougie in Ravish, and I didn´t know how to act around you. I'm… I have this… well, _façade_, you could say. It suited and it was comfortable and fun to be the Haughty Playboy, so I just accepted it…"

"Ok, ok. I lost whatever you said after Dougie in Ravish… You saw me with Dougie?" I asked amazed, and then I worried about _what_ he had seen. Maybe he acted like a pregnant woman with me because he thought I was after the whole band to pull a Yoko Ono later?

"Yes. A month or so ago, I think. He told me you were friends, and that you two had slept together but didn´t really work. Dougie threatened me with castrating me if I kept bugging him asking him about you instead of just getting my ass to Ravish and wait until you appeared… He was right, you _did_ appear. At the worst moment. Laura was just demanding me to be her official boyfriend and, seriously, she had been just a one night stand. I was furious. That was why I acted like I acted. Because I'm an idiot. And after that… I couldn´t forget you. You were all around me for those two weeks, I couldn´t _sleep_ thinking about you. And, ok, I'll admit it, that was quite scary. Not other girl had made me feel so strong things in such a short amount of time. And about what I was going to say before we were interrupted… You showed everything you feel when we have sex, and that's partially the reason why I acted like a bastard too. If you were only a groupie, things would have been easier. I would get in too deep, you would just disappear of my life, and then I would move on. If you liked me as much as I liked you too… Well, that brought complications. It would mean I was going to need to compromise things to be with you, to actually commit with something other than my friends, my band and myself. And that I would need to change. It was a freakingly scary thought." Danny finished, his eyes focused on the black screen of the TV in front of him, as his fingers played with my hand absentmindedly.

"So you basically acted like a schizo madman because you were afraid." I pointed out, making him wince.

"It sounds awful when you put it like that, but… basically? Yes. I'm really sorry."

"Ok, then…. But where does that leave us?"

Danny looked at me seriously for once. "I'll drop my façade and change that for you. I want to try to be with you like a normal couple. I really like you. I may even be in love with you. I won´t say that I _love _you, because that's just too cliché, and pretty hard to manage in a month, but…. I'm getting there. So I want to be with you and try this out." He blushed.

"But we wouldn´t be a normal couple, Dan." I pointed out, but inside, I was yelling, screaming, happy dancing over tables, squealing and doing the whole repertoire of Kiss Me Kate just because I could. "You're way too famous for that." I laughed. Danny looked at me, pondering if I was joking with him or not, and after I smiled reassuringly at him, he held me up in a fast movement, sitting me in his lap and hugging me close.

"That's a yes, right? Because if it's not, then I'm too sorry for you, because, seriously, you're not going to escape."

"I'll make you really happy for the rest of your life, if you let me." He winked, kissing my forehead.

I laughed. "And that's a promise I'm going to hold you up to."


End file.
